log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Items
Items in Elder Tale range from potions to equipment to ingredients, and are obtainable from shops, monsters, quests, or Raids. Equipment Equipment is worn by Adventurers and People of the Land in order to boost their stats. Some monsters and Raid Bosses are also capable of donning equipment. Equipment can be dropped by monsters, with varying ranks. Most equipment can be recolored and have a guild logo added onto it. D.D.D and the Black Sword Knights are particularly notable for having running themes in their equips, with the Black Sword Knights choosing their cape color and design by popular vote. Potions and Food Items Potions can be used to replenish HP, MP, or cure status effects. Certain food items produced in the crafting menu by Chefs can also grant temporary buffs to the consumer. Drops Like gold, items can be dropped by defeating monsters. Items will not automatically enter one's inventory, so it must be looted from monster corpses. In dungeons and raids, the loot will appear in a pile, even Phantasmal-grade ones. Different guilds have their system of distributing such equipment, whether it is given by the Guild Master to the most suitable member, decide by vote, or cast a lottery. Interesting to note is that loot can be collected by one person to be distributed later, so it is likely that collection overrides the binding effect that some equipment have. Ranks A way of showing the strength of an item, which applies to weapons, armors and crafting materials. Normal Common items which are sold in shops. It has the lowest stats of its level by comparison and has no magical effects. The advantage is that the items are cheap for many Adventurers who use consumption items (ex. Arrows, etc) Magical-class These are Magical items which, in many cases, are just Normal items with a special Prefix and/or Suffix attached to it. A simple example would be "Fire Longsword", where the basic Normal item was "Longsword". They can only have 1~2 abilities on them. It is possible to purchase these from Landers who deal in magical goods, and there is high probability of getting them from dungeon treasure chests as well. Around 10 will be obtained every adventure, so if you travel in groups of 6, chances are you would get 1~2 Magical-class items. Although Adventurers do not really consider these rare, they bring it back with them to sell for Gold. After the Catastrophe, these items are produced in increasingly large quantities. Production-class Adventurers can craft a wide range of items, and the abilities of these items can range from Normal item to Artifact-class. But generally speaking, crafted items rank from Magical-class to lower tier Artifact-class. Including the Prefix and Suffix, they usually have 3~5 abilities with a higher quality Normal item as a base. This lets them have a wider range of possible abilities than a Magical-class item, so this possibility make them useful. Although lower rank than an Artifact-class, the abilities you get on an Artifact-class item are highly randomized and is difficult to get what you want, so there are many Adventurers who make Production-class items for use instead. Items crafted by high level players are considered luxury goods. After the Catastrophe, they have been researching into usage of different magical materials and creation processes. Artifact-class These are powerful items obtained from quests, dungeons or as monster drops.There is a high probability of it having the lock system, so once you decide the owner, it is impossible for others to equip. Not-yet-locked Artifact-class items are sometimes referred to as "Clean item" and can be found being traded on the auction system, but they are generally very expensive. A party is needed in order to obtain one. There's a chance of getting one if you spent about 2 weeks in a dungeon, it's rare if 1 of the 6 members don't manage to get one during this time. Hardcore gamers will tend to get several as they make their way to level 90. Most Adventurers tend to have 1 or 2 Artifact-class items by level 90. Although it is not hard to get, it may take a long time, because it is hard to get one that fits your needs. As an example, its about 20 times more difficult to 'get an Artifact-class Longbow' than it is to just 'get an Artifact-class item'. Due to this, an Artifact-class item that matches the owners needs is said to be very valuable, and a very reliable partner. Phantasmal-class Only a limited amount of these items exist per server, and usually around 500 Phantasmal items are added per server with each Expansion Pack. Phantasmal items, along with having the highest stats and best abilities, sometimes have other perks like being able to talk, or having an AI. Phantasmal equipment can only be acquired through Raids or by forging it from Phantasmal material; the item is locked onto the player and cannot be traded. As of such, acquiring such an item requires at least 24 people, the minimum number needed to complete a Rank 1 Raid, and a lot of training and patience. Before the Catastrophe, a person who acquired a Phantasmal item would have his or her username broadcasted across the entire server, making it impossible to conceal that fact. Although Phantasmal items with lock to the player, they can be carried around without being bound, so it likely locks once it is equipped. In the West Wind Brigade spin-off, Isami is able to temporarily use Soujiro Seta's Phantasmal sword briefly; however, that is probably non-canon.West Wing Brigade manga: Chapter 14 Sacrament-class A completely new rank level that did not exist prior to the Catastrophe. It is unknown what these items do, and the only person known to have such an item is Roe2. Equipment Slots * Right Hand * Left Hand * Head * Body * Arms * Legs * Cloak * Accessories * Mount References Category:Terminology Category:Items